Baby Brother
by julisa
Summary: Serena has a half brother, and a new love will she find them, who are they and whydid her mother lie? sm/smallville
1. ch1 baby brother

By Julisa Ch 1 I don't own smallville or sailor moon, Duhhhhhhhh! Hope you like it cause its going to be goooooood ( hopefully)  
  
Baby Brother  
  
She ran from the ball room to her brothers room, passing guards who were running towards the battle outside. Her mother asked her to do this , asked her to perform this unspeakable thing. She reached his room and rushed in shutting the door behind her. She tried to hide the fear in her eyes, then turned towards her brother. Screams were heard all over the kingdom, The people were all dying around the palace. To know that her friends were being slaughter by the enemy, the dark kingdom ruled by queen Beryl, was killing her slowly inside. "Serenity what's going on ,Where is Mom?", Her younger brother asked. She looked in his big brown eyes slowly, it showed his concern and fear like herself, and his tall slim body was beginning to show maturity.He was only her half brother they had the same father, yet she loved him so much. She pity him because he was only ten years old, Ten! What a short life. She held her hands behind her back, in it she held her scepter, and it had the power to heal and kill. "Kalel, mom is out side fighting with the senshi" her voice was shaky and unstable. "You know that I love you right? And that we will always be together?" He nodded his head but was distracted by the screams that were getting closer. She continued, "I'm going somewhere and you can't come" he was about to speak but she stopped him because she reached for him and hugged him tight. "I love you baby brother, tears began to stream down her face. I can't let you suffer, I love you to much, which is why I must do this she thought, "Moon silence" she whispered , light surrounded Kalel and took his beautiful soul. His body went limp and she laid him down slowly, he was still surrounded by the light, which slowly disappeared with his body. Sending him to another planet to be reborn. She kneeled where his body was and cried out in sorrow, "Kalel!" she screamed "I'll find you baby brother I promise" she said in a soft tone, "I promise" she repeated screaming this time.  
  
  
  
In the preasent "I PROMISE !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serena screamed, she opened her eyes and realized it was just a dream. "Are you all right? she heard Luna asked. Luna I think I have a brother was all she could say. 


	2. life is like ch 2

"Serena quit screaming theirs some people who needs to sleep", Luna said. "Oh Luna" she moaned, "I.." she didn't know what to tell her, perhaps the dream was unreal but, if it wasn't, wouldn't she have already found this young boy after she became Princess Serenity, "sorry Luna, go back to sleep". Since she was up she might as well get ready to go to work. She was the boss after all, that's right wimpy Serena is the boss of Crystal Enterprises, a small business she began after she left college. She washed her face, dressed and left for work. On the way all she could think about was that boy in her dreams, he was very cute in a childish way, the dream felt so real as if it occurred yesterday or so, a block away from work she stopped at the crown arcade for some coffee. She may have grown up, but she'll never be to old for this place, she thought as she walked in . "Hey, Andrew let me get a coffee to go please". He nodded ok and she sat on the stool just like old times she thought. Yet, this time Darien was not around to tease her. They were supposedly enemies once, then in love, and once again enemies. She caught him one day with another girl, that was the day that changed everything. She cried for days on, and blamed herself for his disloyalty, she would mope around the house all day eating everything in the fridge. She really did love him or so she thought, She had to find out why he did this to her why he brook her heart once again. Before she discovered he was cheating, he would act very distant and secretive, always running late for their dates and he would always work late. How naïve she was she thought, so one day she decided to discover the truth for her self. Why did he do this to her, that dang dirty bastard.  
  
Flashback  
  
I was scared of the outcome, this confrontation would bring, yet I felt stronger than ever. I knocked on the door, a part of me hopping he would answer, another part of me was hopping he wasn't there. "Coming" I heard a female voice say. My heart felt as if a dozen knives just went through it, he was still with her she thought, How stupid I was. The woman opened the door dressed in only a robe and slippers. "Yes?" I felt week and ready to faint, I also felt my bond with Darien leaving completely. "Who is it honey?" and in no time Darien was at her side, "I don't know" she said "She wont tell me, miss can I help you?" the women ask, but I didn't pay attention to her, my eyes were focused on Darien. He showed no sign of emotion "let me take care of it honey, and go back to bed Ok?" The women Nodded and left them alone "Serena" he began "I told you that its over between us didn't I . I don't love you, I never did. The only reason I was with you was because I loved the thought of being in love with you. I never even loved you on the moon kingdom, our marriage was an arrange marriage." He paused for a moment and all I could do was stare. "Why" she asked "why did you pretend then." He shook his head as if annoyed, "because I felt sorry for you" he said. She dug in her purse and pulled out her locket he had given her and handed it to him. "No, you keep it, it never belonged to me anyway. Goodbye" then and he turned his back to close the door. "Darien" she said, he turned back, "and I don't think I ever loved you either" and she walked away leaving him with his mouth gaping in shock.  
  
Present After that day she became a new person, she still sees Darien at the fights against evil creatures every now and then, but neither she nor the scouts really acknowledge his presence ( he was so lucky Jupiter didn't beat him to a pulp). The scouts have all change also considering they, including her self are about twenty one or twenty two years old. Mina is an actress in Hollywood but is on vacation in japan for the time being. Raye is in charge of the temple now. Amy is still in school at Europe and Lita owns her own restaurant called The Silver Palace. The outers are on a secret mission that only me and Pluto know about dealing with the other rulers in other solar systems. The only new thing is her dreams, dreams about a boy named Kalel and, about another man besides Darien who she thinks was her true love in the silver alliance. 


	3. Brainy Who? Ch3

Julisa  
  
Baby Brother  
  
Ch.3  
  
Another man, was my love in my old life, I see him only in my dreams. He speaks to me as if we've known each other our whole lives. He whispers things to me, that makes me blush from the top of my head to the soles of my feet. Yet I have never once dreamt about him whispering I love you before, but something tells me that he did. She got her coffee and left for work which lasted about eight hours and plus that little bit of over time she did. Now she was heading for the temple in her Mercedes Benz for the first scout meeting of this month . We haven't had that many problems from the negaverse or any other dark wanna be kingdoms. It only took her ten minutes to get the temple. She walked up the steps, but before she knocked on the door she put her long blonde hair that has a mixture of silver in a pony tail because it was annoying her. No one knows that it's turning colors, but her and Luna. From out side she could her the others catching up with what's happening in life. She knocked and Raye opened the door. "Hey girl, what 's happening"? she said with a grin on her face. "Wow" she said pointing to her hair , "what happened" ? She smiled at her reaction, "it comes with the territory", she replied. They all just came around and looked at her as if she were an alien, every thing was great except for Ames absence (she's in Europe). We talked for what seemed like hours Beeep, beeep, beeep, Every one looked for their communicators, I pulled my out of my purse and it was the one beeping. "It's mine" She opened it expecting to see one of the outers. Instead it was a machined shaped as a man, fare ran through her who the hell is this and why does he have a communicator. "My name" he said in an evil way "is Brainyact" he paused. "Why do you have this communicator"! She screamed, catching the attention of all the other scouts, they all gathered around her to see what was happening. I'm sure the same question was running through their mind. "I got it from one of your puny friends, I think she called her self mercury", he said smirking. Suddenly Amy was on the screen she was in a dungeon of some kind lying unconscious. She was beaten pretty badly, and blood was on her side from freshly created scrapes. She covered her mouth in shock the scouts were basically crying. No she heard Lita say. "I've come for your crystal Sailor Moon", he stretched his word as he called her by her alter egos names. And all your inner scouts. How does he know us?. "Me and my queen are coming for you".  
  
  
  
(I know i still need to improve my writting abilities, but i hope you still like it. cause i really like smallville and expeciall the guy playing lex he has the cutest smile) 


	4. ch4 truth

Julisa Bay Brother Chapther 4  
  
Truth?  
  
Wow, the unthinkable has happened, one of the scouts has been captured, tears ran down Serena's face as she thought about the situation. No one, not one of them thought of this possibility before. Amy could be dead. And they couldn't do anything about it, (still in the temple). "Guys what are we going to do" she whispered, her voice was shaky she was the first person to speak since the bad news. Yet it was as before, silence once again followed Serena's question as if she never spoke. Then finally Raye opened her mouth, "we could do a fire reading she suggested Raye. "Yeah" Serena agreed, But no one moved to go to the fire room. They all looked like lost children . They were all trying to hold back the river of tears, they felt coming. "I.. Lita began, "I .she paused, "I think" she looked at all of us one by one in the eye, "we should get out their", she could no longer hold her tears and they streamed down her pale skin. "and find Amy no matter how long it takes", her voice rose with each word "and kick that guys ass"! I felt a smile creep up on my face, leave it to Lita to make us feel better. "Where should we start"? questioned Mina. "We normally leave all the investigating to Amy". We have to talk to Luna about this. We also have to stick together because he wants all of you inner scouts" ,Serena said. I guess my brother will have to wait until we take care of this. She got up "I'm going home to tell Luna what happened". " Do you want some one to come with you". "No I'll be find". She drove home with sorrow in her heart for Amy, and all the obvious questions, who is this new enemy? Who is his queen and why does he want the scouts. She got home and told Luna every thing . She was also in shock and had no idea what to do because she never heard of this Brainyact guy before. She went to bed clueless on the entire situation. Oh Selene help us she thought before she closed her eyes.  
  
Serena was abruptly awoken she opened her eyes she gasp because she could see the earth from where she was. "Hello Serena" a familiar voice said, "mother" she said and turned around only to confirm her guess. She ran to her and hugged her. "Am I dreaming" she question. "Sort of" she answered "your body is still on earth, but your soul is here on the moon". She looked around the old palace remembering bits and pieces of her past. "Serena the reason you're here is because, I have to tell you the truth, the whole truth about your past with Darien". "What do you mean the whole truth, don't I know all there is to know about him?" "No, see I have kept you from remembering what really happened between you and Darien in the pass". She suddenly felt hurt and deceived, she stepped back from her mother expecting her to be someone else. "You see Serena you were never really in love with Darien in the pass". "I discovered that the hard way mother."  
  
Her mother looked hurt by her comment yet she continued, "You were in love with a solider from our kingdom. Both of you grew up together and." "Wait", Serena interrupted "you mean to tell me that you have been lying to me all this time" she said trying to stay calm (which wasn't working by the way). "In a way" she replied "yes". My mother she thought, the one person I thought I could trust has betrayed me. "Why"? She asked "You were already engaged to Darien since birth Serena I couldn't allow you to break that off". "But if I didn't love him why did you..." Love is what I fight for she thought and her own mother doesn't even believe in that. "It would have caused war if I had broken off your engagement" . Serena understood her perfectly but she was still hurt deeply. They both stayed quiet for a while. "How did you do it , how did you make me think I was in love with Darien". "..." "Tell me the whole thing, and tell me why you didn't tell me about my brother either". She held out her hands to Serena " grab my hand and you will remember him and your brother".  
  
Flash Back  
  
Serenity and her best friend was lying on the ground next to the pound, he looked so cute she thought with his shoulder length blonde hair tied behind his back. She didn't mean to stare but something about him made her feel things she never felt before. She looked at his chest which was bare because he was drying off from swimming in the pound. He was very muscular however not to robust, he was perfect. Her eyes roamed to his face again, and that's when she realized he knew she was looking at him, because his eyes made contact with hers. A smile spread across his face and a blush across hers. "Like what you see" he asked. She looked away and didn't answer. He was a solider in the moons army he was also her personal guard (the scouts can't always be with her twenty four seven, they are also princesses of their own planets), she couldn't have feelings for him, she shouldn't but she did. He was 18 and she was 14 making 15 on the night of the ball (its next month by the way). She sat up and just stared at her surroundings, she felt really confused, is this love? I've known him for four years now and she had these feelings for what seemed an eternity. I wonder if he knows? He probably does because their constantly flirting with each other. . Suddenly she felt hands on her tickling her, and it was him. "You never answered me" he said while I was laughing and begging him to stop. "Yes or no, or I won't stop" he said grinning. She didn't know what to say her heart was beating fast so she just screamed her answer "Yeeeees!" He stopped smiling but his hands were still holding her, His eyes were on hers staring deep into them looking into her soul. Slowly his face was getting closer to hers, was he going to kiss her she wondered. His face was still getting closer, she stayed very still and she felt as if she couldn't breath, his lips were finally on her, she didn't know what to do, so she just sat their clueless. He pulled her closer to him, he starting kissing her cheeks, he was very gentle at first, he then trailed his kisses to her neck "Serena, you're so soft" he whispered, he looked at her in the eyes again and then started kissing her mouth again. This was unbelievable she thought, she was lucky they were sitting, other wise she would have dropped to the ground. His tongue dipped and traced her mouth tasting her as if she was a sweet syrup "open" she heard him say. She was about to ask him what he meant. Then without warning, he plunged his tongue into her mouth, it felt great and she started to move her tongue with his. Then suddenly he pulled away, She stared at him as if he had gone mad. "Why did you stop?" "I shouldn't have done that", he paused, "I'm sorry" She couldn't believe her ears did he just apologize for the best thing that has ever happen to her, she felt crushed and hurt. "What do you mean your sorry Lukas ?" "Just what I said your highness" "Serena"! she screamed, "you said it before, I heard you". He turned away She then heard someone approaching "Serena" She turned only to see someone she really despised "Darien"? 


	5. truth

Julisa Baby Brother Ch5  
  
Darien, her betrothed and supposed friend to those around them, she didn't love him though or have any feelings for him at all. He comes by every month to visit her, did he see the kiss? Of course he did anyone coming this way would have. The proof was apparent on his face, " what the hell do you think you were doing"? he yelled.  
  
"What...what do you mean" her voice was shaky and weak. "Don't play stupid with me Serenity I saw the both of you.." "It wasn't her fault, I kissed her" Lukas interrupted. With out warning Darien punched Lukas, causing him to grunt in pain. Darien grabbed Serena and dragged her to feet, she didn't know what to do. Darien never acted this way towards her before, she pulled away from him and she knelt near Lukas to see if he was ok.  
  
"Damn you Serenity" she heard Darien Say, "you belong to me, not some penniless solider". Serenity heard him but paid him no heed. "Lukas"? "I'm fine Serena", "How dear you call her Serena, you are suppose to call her your highness", Darien shouted, "Don't forget your position"! She felt herself being pulled up again but this time he smacked her, Crap that hurt she thought. Lukas also got up and walked over to Darien, only to knock Darien with all his might. Serena could feel the crescent moon burning on her forehead. She looked at Lukas and his right hand was shinning bright with the crescent moon that was placed there by her mother for others to know he was her personal guard. He stood in a fighting stance waiting for Darien to retaliate. Darien got up "how dare you..." he didn't finish instead he walked toward the palace "Your not going to get away with this" he yelled and disappeared from their sight. "Thanks" she said.  
  
"It's my job" he replied, "besides I wouldn't allow anything to happen to my best friend" he teased. She felt hurt, she wanted him to think of her more than a friend. It was weird to think about that right now especially after Dariens little performance. "He might tell my mother" that wimp she thought.  
  
"He will tell her" he replied, he looked concerned for a moment and then angered "but I don't care that bastard shouldn't have hit you". "I'm not talking about that I'm talking about the kiss" she felt somewhat nervous even thinking about it. "I know" Lukas said, I'm really sorry about that, I don't know what came over me ."  
  
"I liked it" she rushed out, interrupting him, "It felt exactly like I dreamed it would" they were both looking at each other, his cheeks became pink. He flashed his famous smile at her and turned to look the other way.  
  
(Serena doesn't know what he's thinking in the flash back but I wanted to put it in)  
  
He knew he was blushing, something he hadn't done since he was twelve, she wasn't like other girls, she understood him. Does she know that he has feelings for her, feelings which he's had for her since he came to the palace. The flirting and the teasing were really getting to him, and today when he asked that question(do you like what you see?) on impulse and she didn't answer. Something inside him wanted her to say yes. He turned away because he was angry he was feeling this way toward a fourteen year old girl. He didn't really care about the age difference but others did. What he did care about though was that he was a solider and she was a princess.  
  
" Serena I don't know what to say", he really didn't. "I know you have feelings towards me and I have feelings for you" she said "and right now that's all that matters". "What about our positions in life I'm a solider and you're a princess, your mother would never approve" It doesn't matter.."  
  
"Like hell it does Serenity your being really naive if you think it doesn't" he didn't mean to sound impolite but it was hard not to. "You belong to another man Serena" admitting that made him feel jealous of Darien. "But I don't love him Lukas, I never did, and after I tell my mother about what he did surely she will break off the engagement." He as furious at their predicament, how could Selene be so cruel to them,  
  
"Serena , that wouldn't change anything, your mother would probably send me away from the kingdom instead. "she wouldn't not after I tell her its you that I love and not Darien". After she said those three words everything else didn't matter, she loved him. No one has ever loved him before. He felt the greatest joy ever in his heart for her. He reached for her ginning "you do?" he said.  
  
"I do" she answered. "Don't worry about my mother" she smiled "I'll explain it to her" But he did worry because it wouldn't be that simple, "Don't tell your mother yet" she might not agree with you. "Serena he heard someone" scream "where are you"? "Over hear Kalel" she answered meet me at my balcony tonight she told him, he nodded yes and released her. Her brother came running into sight (they're surrounded by trees) and towards Serena she hugged him tight and he did the same to her.  
  
Serena's pov "Hey baby brother how was your trip with your uncle" she asked him. "It was great he took me to see the new battle ships their building and he bought me a new sword". "That's sounds like fun, did you like your trip to the sun kingdom also?" "sure did, and I got to meet the princess and her brother", He replied, Serenity sat on her brothers left listening to his stories, and Lukas sat on his right.  
  
Queen serenity pulled her hands away from Serena, "do you remember everything now?" she asked Serena nodded, " that night when Lukas came to visit I didn't have my memories of him anymore, only those of Darien, I didn't even remember Darien hitting me".  
  
"Now I remember though, and it's to late" she looked down at the ground in shame. "When he came to my balcony I thought he was trying to hurt me, but it was I who hurt him. Because when he tried to touch me I slapped him", a tear ran down her cheek, "He left that night and I never saw him again". She looked at her mother, "What happened to him" Serena asked.  
  
"He died the night Beryl attacked", her mother said. "He found your body next to Dariens, and unexpectedly someone staved him in the back. He could have stopped them but it seemed as if he wanted to die." She felt an unexplainable pain run through her body after hearing what happened to Lukas. "And my brother what happened to him?" Serena questioned Her mother spoke slowly, "he was sent to a planet called krypton, his new parents Lara and Jar El. Gave him the first name Kal and the last name El" she tried to smile "isn't that ironic". 


	6. he's where

JuLiSa I don't own any of these shows... you should know that.  
  
Recap. From Ch.5 "He died the night Beryl attacked", her mother said. "He found your body next to Darien, and unexpectedly someone staved him in the back. He could have stopped them but it seemed as if he wanted to die." She felt an unexplainable pain run through her body after hearing what happened to Lukas. "And my brother what happened to him?" Serena questioned Her mother spoke slowly, "he was sent to a planet called krypton, his new parents Lara and Jar El. Gave him the first name Kal and the last name El" she tried to smile "isn't that ironic".  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
CH.6 "Where is he now mother "she wiped away her tears, "is he even on earth"? "Yes he is" her mother replied, "you see", she paused as if she had to rethink her words, "after Kalel was reborn on Krypton he was immediately sent to earth, because Krypton was going to explode. And his new parents put him in a space pod which delivered him to earth. Poor Kalel she thought my baby brother. " then where is he?" she asked again. Her mothers image began to fade unexpectedly to both of them. "What's happening Mother?" "I must be running out of energy, that's what allows me to visit you in the first place" Her mothers image was practically gone. "Tell me where Mother" she screamed. "In Kaa" Serena couldn't make out the whole word. Her mothers voice was beginning to get harder to hear, it was as if she was being pulled further and further away from her. "Don't go yet you must tell me" She shouted. "Sm allll..." her mother stuttered, "Kansas Smallville"! were her last words. Then she disappeared completely.  
  
She awoke once again in her bedroom, as if the whole episode was a dream. "Kalel" she whispered "Lukas" my love, she thought, where are you guys. The next day she called the scouts for a scout meeting, she told Luna everything before she got to the temple.. At the temple when they were all together, She rushed out "we have to go to Kansas" "What"? she heard them exclaim. They were confused, of course they would be she didn't even explain the whole situation. She told them every thing that happened last night everything but she left the part about Lukas out. "So what do you guys think"? She asked them "Lets go for it" Rei said, and my intuition tells me that your brother is going to be a big help with the new enemy. The others agreed as well.  
  
When should we leave? Lita asked. Tomorrow Serena replied. I already booked us flights. The girls were once again surprise at me I guess they never new I could be so responsible.  
  
Later on Mina and Lita left to go pack and I stayed with Rei. I sat on her bed and watched her pack her things, Rei was the same as usual, the same girl she met in high school, a very bossy and hot tempered person who always fought for what she wanted in life. She stoped and looked at me, "what's wrong Serena"? she sat down next to me, "Nothings wrong, what ever gave you that Idea". I replied smiling hoping she wouldn't see right through me.  
  
She sat their silent for a couple of seconds, "Sere, you've change a lot since your break up with Darien, and." she paused, "in a way you've changed for the best, and yet for the worst also." "Rei please don't..." Rei cut her off. "Let me finish, you need to loosen up a bit and become the Serena we all grew to love, the one that would cheer us up when were sad. The girl who always had a smile on her face, even when she failed her math test and most importantly" she, continued "be quick to argue with me". She was right Serena thought, I do need to become that person again, and I want to so badly, yet it feels as if I'm missing part of my soul. One tear fell down from the right side of her face. "I'll try Rei" Rei reached over and hugged her. "Don't try Serena, do it,  
  
Not for me or anyone else but for yourself ok?." I just nodded my head in agreement and wiped my single tear away. 


	7. finally in smallville

Julisa Ch.7 Note: I skiped the whole plane thing and just started them off in smallville. Also I'm going to give the girls some new attacks, because years have passed for them and each year the powers approve.  
  
They were all in the car heading for the little inn in smallville they didn't make reservations but they were hoping they could still get rooms. Serena was feeling much better, and she felt like her old self again. She was sure the other three girls and her guardian (Luna) knew this. She was looking out the window at all of the crops, from what she saw, it was a beautiful place to live. She turned to look at Rei who was next to her in the drivers seat, And she asked her the question she was asking for the last two to three hours. "Are we there yet" Serena grinned to her self knowing the question annoyed the hell out of Rei. Rei's cheeks turned red and Sere was positive her eyes were turning from dark red to bright red. Her hands tightened on the steering wheel.  
  
" Serena if you ask that question one more time I'm going to pull over and tie you to a tree and leave you there, She snapped.  
  
By the end of her sentences Sere could hear Rie grinding her teeth together, "all you had to say was yes" she paused, "or no".  
  
"So how are we going to find your brother Sere", Mina asked from the back seat, "I mean" she continued "where should we start".  
  
Serena didn't know how to answer the question, how could she tell them that she going to allow fate to take her to her brother. "Well, you see" Sere looked out the window" I'm hoping that fate will guide us to him", now that wasn't as hard as she thought it would be. " The same way it lead us to each other" she finished.  
  
They stayed silent once again for ten minutes at least, The radio was on and Lita was singing along to country music. Rei reached over and turned it down, "Damn" she slammed her hands against the steering wheels,  
  
"Whatever's wrong" Sere said looking at Rei and then at the others in the back, "I didn't do it".  
  
Rei stared at he with her dark eyes "The engine cut off you dweeb" , the anger was apparent in her voice, "aren't they supposed to make these stupid rentals perfect for road trips". Serena looked outside her window "And we aren't even there yet" she whined. "Owwww" Rei hit her against the head. And sat in the chair like the wolf from little red ridding hood, she was just huffing and puffing yet not succeeding in blowing down the third pigs house. Sere just rubbed her head and Luna, Artimis and the other girls laughed in the back. The car came to a complete stop.  
  
"Hey Lita don't you know a little something about cars", Of course she knew the answer was yes, but she asked anyway. Her strong brunette friends nodded and stepped out the car and went to pop the hood. She and the others stayed inside, she felt weird suddenly she looked at Rei, Sere could see that Rei was talking to her but for some reason she didn't hear a word. It was as if she blanked out. She sensed dark energy coming from behind her at a fast speed She didn't know how that was possible because she never had this ability before, that was always Reis' job. But she didn't want to just ignore it, because she knew she should always trusts her instincts, Better safe than sorry she thought. "Get out now she" order the girls. "Luna , Artimis get to safety",  
  
They got out but Luna didn't leave right away, "What's the matter"? "I' feel negative energy coming our way", she rushed out , "so please just listen and leave now" she told the cats. Lita came to their sides " What's up?" She was worried Sere could tell.  
  
"Something is coming....BANG!" an energy ball was sent her way, it only missed her by a couple of inches. "Shit" She heard Mina curse. "Moon Power!" She transformed with no hesitation, the others followed.  
  
They all dodge the other energy balls, their attacker from what she should see was a black creature, and he looked like a living shadow. Lita who was the closest to him began to all out her attack. "Jupiter Thunder Storm!" The winds picked up, to hurricane speed around the monster throwing him to the ground, thunder crackled in the sky and four bolts of lightning struck the monster one time. It screamed in pain, Sere, Rei and Mina looked in amazement. The monster was still alive and on his knees. He was no longer pure black, yet now he had green, covering parts of his body. He stood up slowly laughing. Sere gasped, the green on his body looked like the shape of lightning bolts.  
  
"Now its your turn" his voice was cold and feelingless, his comment was directed to Lita, he flew into the sky,  
  
"Move Lita" Sere screamed but she didn't even budge,  
  
"Don't play around Jupiter!" Rei yelled  
  
She looked me in the eyes "I can't" she said her voice was full of panic, and the monster called on the powers of Jupiter Sere ran towards Lita but was pushed away by Mina, they all watched as their dare friend was hit with her own attack. Her clothes got torn up and she got bruised up badly her body slowly hit the ground, Sere heard a thump when her body made contact with it.. Sere heard Rei starting to do her attack,  
  
"no don't" She screamed "he can use our powers against us". She wanted to go aid Lita, however Lita disappeared before their eyes . "Noooooo!" Serena screamed as if she were feeling a knife plunge into her. "Who are you", she asked.  
  
"I work for Brainy Ack and his queen" he replied, "and I am also the one who captured the one called Mercury", He to then disappeared.  
  
Note:Smallville people in the next chapter 


	8. smallville peeps

Julisa Chap8  
Sere pov.  
  
Sere was in shock , she failed her friends once again, She walked out to the middle of the rode not one car has passed by. She stared up to the sky, Rei and Mina was just looking at her from behind. Her emotions were too crazy, to out of control, her royal sign started to shine, how could this happen, why does he want her friends and not her? She had to let out the pain, she had to express what she was feeling. She opened her mouth, silence , not one word escaped. A pain surged through her head, and blackness consumed her.  
  
Clark pov  
  
Clark and his father were driving back home from town, he was more silent than usual. Today for some reason all he could think about was his real parents. He wanted to talk to someone about it but especially his current parents, but he didn't want to hurt their feelings. He just stared out the window at all the crops.  
  
"Clark what's wrong son" his father asked bringing him out of his dazed situation. Clark didn't answer his father.  
  
"Does it has to deal with Lana". He continued  
  
"No" he replied "its just one of those days" He looked out the window again and went back to his thoughts. Why did they send him to earth? What type of Alien was he? Did they even care? Questions that could only be answered by his real family.  
  
"Oh god" he heard his father cry and he then turned the steering wheel with a hard jerk, causing them to almost drive into a crop field on the left of the rode.  
  
"What happen"? Clark asked.  
  
His father pointed to the rode breathing hard, He looked and what he saw surprised him. There was a girl in the middle of the street, she was apparently unconscious. And two others were kneeling over her, one with bright blonde hair got up and started to walk towards them. He and his father got out of the truck and met her halfway.  
  
Are you guys alright"? she spoke with a very feminine voice that will probably attract any male in a five mile radius, yet he felt no attraction towards her.  
  
"What are you three doing in the middle of the rode"? his father question ignoring what she asked.  
  
"We, umm" she stuttered, "We" , paused, she looked back at the other girls "Well you see the car stalled on us and when we got out my friend, the unconscious one went to the middle of the rode and she just fainted, we tried to wake up but she wouldn't, She's very stubborn, But every thing is find cause she just needs some rest. She finished.  
  
Wow Clark thought, she said all of that with out taking a breath.  
  
"Okay" his father replied, Clark could tell he was still trying to figure out what she said. "Well if you girls want you can come with me and my son back to our farm, so your friend can rest".  
  
"Sure" The blonde replied "let me tell my friend" she said walking away, she stopped and turned around again,  
  
"By the way my name is Mina".  
  
"I'm Jonathan Kent said as if he was taking his que. "and this is my son Clark". She left to go talk to the other girl with long black hair, They argued a while, Clark didn't mean to listen but he did,  
  
"You don't know if we could trust them" The brunette said,  
  
"We have to take a chance Rei" Mina said pleading with the other girl.  
  
Rei thought about it and looked over at Clark causing him to shutter "fine" she told Mina, "but only because of Sere"  
  
Mina looked at me and my father, "Can you guys give us a hand with her" she yelled.  
  
"I'll do it Dad" and he walked toward them.  
  
Mina introduced him to Rie, He reached down for the most unusual girl he had ever saw, and her hair was completely silver.  
  
And laying on top of her was a gray cat and a white one was just staring at him from the side of Mina, he had no clue why he didn't notice them before. 


	9. real parents

Julisa Baby Brother  
  
CH 10  
  
He was sitting in his office quietly thinking about business, yet images of a young girl kept flashing in his head. A girl he never met, he was positive about that because he hardly had friends especially female friends.  
His soul however recognized this girl because it seemed to be in more pain than ever just thinking about her. Images of her smiles, kisses, and voice were running in his head.  
  
He closed his eyes and concentrated on her, he couldn't make out her face no matter how hard he tried, it was a blur. But he did remember how she felt against him so soft and smooth yet what his heart asked was, Did she love him?  
  
He felt a warm sensation on the top of his hand, he opened his eyes and what he saw puzzled him "What the hell"? On his hand shinning bright was a crescent moon. Where did it come from , it stopped shinning however it didn't disappear, he tried to rub it off but it was like a tattoo.  
  
"RING, Ring, RING!", it took him a while to realize it was his cell ringing, He could never be left alone. "Hello"  
  
"Lex" the person asked? "Its Clark"  
  
"Hey what's up" trying not to sound annoyed, "is their something wrong" Clark Kent was like his little brother.  
  
"No", Clark answered "but I do need your help"  
  
"Yea.." He wondered if Clarks parents knew he was talking to him, they dislike his father so much, that they passed the same judgement of the apple doesn't fall far from the tree, on him before evening getting to know him  
  
"See theirs this girl in town who is looking for her brother and I was wondering if you would help her."  
  
Lex could tell their was something behind this favor little favor, Clark always kept secrets from everyone, and everyone could tell because he couldn't lie for shit. "Sure Clark when do you want to get together?"  
  
"Can you come by tonight"  
  
Lex looked down at his right hand and hesitated.  
  
"Lex?" For some reason his soul seemed to jump with joy as if telling him to accept this invitation, besides, this boy had a hold on him and he just couldn't tell him no. Clark was the closes thing he had to a brother.  
  
"Sure" he answered "I'll be their soon.. kay, bye." He reached into his desk and got something to wrap around his right hand to cover the crescent moon, grabbed his keys and left, as he walked outside he heard thunder booming.  
  
Kents House  
  
Clark hanged up the phone and glanced at the girls that were sitting around the table with his parents, Serena woke up after she rested for three hours up stairs. She was acting as if she was a zombie, she only shook her head yes or no and continued to stare into space, her eyes were red and puffy from crying upstairs. Her friends comforted her, yet his parents didn't ask what was wrong because being nosy was not one of their attributes. "I just called Lex Luthor and asked him to help you girls find Kalel".  
  
His father did not like this news and frowned at Clark but stayed quiet.  
  
Serena who hasn't spoken to him since she got here looked at him, "and how exactly is he going to help us"? She didn't mean to sound rude but she couldn't help it.  
  
"You don't know who Lex Luthor is" Jonathan asked in shocked, " Well, I'll be damned" he said grinning.  
  
"Well he has connections Serena and if he helps he can probably find your brother in a day or two."  
  
"Is he a PI or something" Mina asked? Clark shook his head but before he could talk his father cut him off.  
  
"He's a millionaire with a stick up his ass" Jonathan replied, "excuse my French, he and his father thinks they own the town".  
  
Mina and Rae tried to cover their laughter. "He's also one of my closes friends Dad", he paused and ran his hand through his hair "anyway he'll be here any minute to talk to you girls"  
  
Serena didn't like what she was hearing, this boy just freely invited someone else into their search without asking her. What if they couldn't trust him, from the way Jonathan acted she didn't think they could. Yet, their was just something about Clark that made her allow him to do this. Something told her that she could trust this boys instincts. She looked out the window and she saw dark clouds forming in the sky. "Jupiter" she whispered, no one heard her yet as she looked at Clark she had a feeling he did.  
  
"So, don't take this the wrong way", Rae said "but how do you know a millionaire?"  
  
"You see" Martha Kent began "one day Lex was almost killed and my son rescued him." There was more behind the story, Sere could tell, yet she didn't question it.  
  
They heard a screech outside "theirs Lex now", Jonathan mumbled. Clark went outside to greet this man, while they stayed seated.  
  
"Serena theirs something weird going on here" Rae whispered "can't you feel it"?  
  
Serena nodded, "I think it has something to do with Clark" "let's see what happens" she said.  
  
Clark and Lex Luthor walked into the room, Lex looked at the girls one by one as Clark introduced them. The one that intrigued him the most was Serena, she was beautiful with her blonde hair and unique streaks of silver.  
  
He walked over to her to shake her hands, slowly as if not sure what to do she extended her hand toward his and shook it. Her hand was soft and smooth, out of no where the thought of him kissing this girl ran through his head, he was positive she would taste as sweet as she sound. His right hand began to burn, he was lucky the crescent was covered up or else it would be shinning right now. He knew everyone was looking at him surprised because he held onto Serena's hand as if his life depended on it.  
What was wrong with him? He just met the girl. When he tried to let go of her, he couldn't something was preventing it, flashes of the girl from earlier was in his head.  
"I love you" he heard her say.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Serenity its me Lucas, I've come to you just like you told me to", He said quietly. "Leave at once I don't know what you are talking about." she screamed "I'll call the guards".  
  
He was confused, was she just playing a game with him, kissing him and telling him she loved him, Was he a joke to her? Anger was surging through him. He ran up to her and tried to touch her but before he had a chance, she slapped him.  
  
"How dare you" she whispered to him, pain and sorrow was all he felt after that, he was only a penniless solider, who loved a woman he could never have.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
He looked into Serena's eyes a tear fell to his cheeks, "Serenity" he whispered. She gasped and so did the other girls, he let go of her hands and walked out of the house, all his memories were back from when he was on the moon. The others in the room still looked puzzled.  
  
Serena didn't know what to do, she got up and followed Lex outside into the rain. "wait do I know you" she screamed. He stopped at the car and looked at her quizzically. 


End file.
